1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosed paperboard carton capable of enclosing containers in two tiers, which carton has a unique opening and dispensing feature that allows the containers, for example, cans, to be removed or dispensed one container per tier at a time without destroying the overall structural integrity of the carton. The unique opening and dispensing feature can be incorporated in cartons containing a plurality of layers of containers stacked on end and still limit the dispensing to one container per tier at a time. This carton has a unique divider separating the two tiers which facilitates loading the containers in two tiers.
2. Background
Fully enclosed cartons capable of enclosing cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispensers have been provided at various locations on these cartons depending on the design.
Cartons have been introduced into the marketplace that can carry 24 or more containers, for example cans, in two stacks or tiers. So far no satisfactory dispenser has been developed for dispensing the layers of cans in these two stack cartons one at a time from each stack or tier. Consequently, when these cartons are opened they tend to let a number of the cans roll out which has not allowed these twin stack cartons to achieve their full potential.